


Bella y Bestia son

by NagoBeifong



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, La Bella y la Bestia - Fandom
Genre: AU, Crossover, Disfraces, Juego de niños, Muy au, Niños con falda, Niños disfrazados, No sé qué más tags poner, Pelucas, Personajes cuerdos en vez de locos, Personajes están vivos en vez de muertos, juego, niños
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NagoBeifong/pseuds/NagoBeifong
Summary: Nuestra querida Bella siente cómo los aldeanos de su pueblecito inglés se ríen de ella. ¿Pero de qué van? Ella sólo está leyendo y espantando al moscón de turno, Gaston, que tiene que cargar siempre con Lefou.





	Bella y Bestia son

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: Harry Potter no es mío.  
> Plot twist: La Bella y la Bestia tampoco.  
> ¡Disfruta del fic!

Había una vez un pequeño pueblo de Inglaterra en el que vivía nuestra bella princesa, que se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente en su jardín. Alzó la mirada para observar el claro cielo azul.

—¿Qué haces, Guapa? —le preguntó una de las aldeanas, acariciando cariñosamente su cabello.

—¡Es Bella! Me llamo Bella —se defendió la aludida, enfurruñándose. Volvió la vista al libro y fingió leer con más empeño para ver si no la interrumpían de nuevo.

La mujer rió por lo  _ bajini _ y se acercó a la plaza de la aldea, donde los adultos llevaban a cabo sus negociaciones. No dedicó una mirada más a nuestra protagonista, que había olvidado ya el libro para observar a uno de los jóvenes de su edad. Era un castaño con gafas, muy apuesto y con una sonrisilla encantadora. A su lado se encontraba su fiel compinche, Lefou.

—Hola, Bella. ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? —se inclinó hacia ella con una sonrisa encantadora, guiñándole un ojo. 

La escena de coqueteo se vio interrumpida por una descomunal carcajada que sonó en la plaza, donde los aldeanos habían dejado de atender a sus asuntos para observarlos y  _ reírse de _ ellos. Ambos les dirigieron una mirada enfurecida y volvieron a lo suyo.

—Ya te he dicho un millón de veces que paso de ti, Gastón. A mí quién me gusta es la bestia del castillo.

—¡ _GGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_ la bestia está aquí! —Un monstruo apareció repentinamente detrás de Lefou, agarrándole y dándole vueltas y vueltas en el aire. El más bajito reía y reía, sin ser consciente del peligro en el que estaba.

—¡Haces cosquillas, Ron! —gritó el niño, tratando de alejarse de él y riendo como si lo fueran a prohibir.

—¡No sabes jugar, Charl! —le regañó su hermano mayor, apartándose de Bella para echarle una reprimenda— No es Ron, ¡es la Bestia! Te lo hemos dicho muchas veces.

—¡Pero es que es Ron! ¡Mamá, dile que es Ron! —Miró hacia los  _ aldeanos _ , que seguían colocando la mesa para comer en el jardín. La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza divertida y se acercó a ellos para agacharse al lado de su hijo menor.

—Charlus, es un juego, ¿entiendes? —Le colocó el cuello de la chaqueta y acarició su cabello pelirrojo, él había salido más a ella que el mayor— en el juego, Ron es la Bestia. 

—¡Pero es Ron! —Comenzó a llorar ante la impotencia de no ser entendido. ¿Es que no lo veían?

—Vale, vale. Es Ron. ¿Quieres ayudarnos a poner la mesa? —El niño negó con la cabeza, restregándose los ojitos para apartar las molestas lágrimas— ¿Y quieres que el tito Sirius te haga magia? —Ante esto el niño asintió, tranquilizandose pero con el rastro de las lágrimas aún en los ojos.

Harry ya había dejado de estar de humor para jugar. ¡Así no había manera! ¿Por qué les obligaban a jugar con su hermano, si no sabía? Neville se quitó la peluca, pero no la falda. No se sentía incómodo con ella y tampoco le importaba ser la princesa cuando jugaban, aunque solían rotarse.

Frank Longbottom se acercó a ellos, tendiéndoles unas rodajas de pan con tomate. Siempre lo hacía, ignorando la prohibición de no picar antes de la comida.

—Vamos, chicos, no os desaniméis. Sabéis que es pequeño, tenéis que cuidarle como los niños grandes que sois. Vamos, que ya no queda nada para la comida —Les revolvió el cabello y se volvió hacia la mesa para preparar lo último que quedaba. 

—La próxima vez jugamos al cuento de los tres hermanos, que con los cuentos muggles no me entiendo —Ron fue a pedirle al señor Potter que le quitara todo ese pelo que le habían puesto en la cara y a ver cuánta comida podía escamotear.


End file.
